The italian who cried wolf
by Roman Nightmare
Summary: Italy calls for Germany's help so often that eventually Germany gets fed up and snaps at Italy. Then Italy takes on the next scary event by himself, to only find out its the worse thing to do alone. Ger/ita one sided turkey/ita
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhhh!" A voice shrieked. "Germany help me!" Germany could make out an Italian accent.

This made Germany immediately awake from his slumber. He pushed himself up just in time to see Italy running out of his bathroom with only a towel on and diving into the bed, next to him.

The Italian now had his arms wrapped around the muscular country. Italy began shivering while he hid under the covers. Germany had a slight blush creeping across his face from Italy's actions. His heart was racing with embarrassment and worry.

"Whats wrong Feliciano?" Germany said in a soft voice trying to calm the tiny country, as he gave an awkward half hug to the fragile country clinging to him.

"A...a..S-spider, he was in the bathroom. I can't take a shower" the Italian whined.

Germany rolled his eyes at his ally's complaint. _"What is Italy not scared of?" _The large nation wondered.

"Wait here." Germany then made his way off the bed after detaching the thin nation. The older country stood up wearing only his black tank top and bright blue patched boxers. He rolled up a magazine and walked into the bathroom. Italy got up as well, trailing close behind, while clinging to Germany's black shirt.

"Italy, I don-" A black blur came falling from the ceiling landing on top of Germany's head, before the German had time to react.

"EEEEK! GERMANYGERMANYIT'SONYOURHEAD!"Italy pointed as he sprinted straight back to the German's bed.

"What?" Germany brushed the charcoal colored spider off his golden hair. The spider got crushed with his bare foot as soon as it reached the carpet of his bedroom.

"...Ewwww gross ..you're not getting in this bed till you wash your foot." Italy declared childishly, while sticking out his tongue.

"Who gave you the right to say I can't sleep there. It is my bed after all."Germany responded with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Germany awaited the Italians response, getting ready for an argument to erupt.

"I will start breakfast,Ve so hurry up I want a shower too okay" Italy chirped happily as he skipped out of the room.

Germany smiled at his ally's bubbly personality. He watched Italy skip happily out of the room humming a soft melody. Germany still never got the chance to ask the Italian why he was using his personal bathroom, or why he was it his bedroom to begin with.

****LUDWIG'S POINT OF VIEW***

"Fine" I said loud enough hoping Italy could hear me. I let out a sigh of defeat.

Hot water poured down on my face, rinsing the last bit of shampoo out of my hair. I stood there in the hot water, just thinking of how great it truly was to have time to myself. Not needing to worry about Italy or being pestered by him, like he was some lost kitten. I laughed a bit to myself at the thought. Italy would be an adorable cat.

Once I finished my shower and dried off, I wrapped the snow white towel around my waist. Stepping into my room, the sound of Feliciano humming grew louder and the smell of pasta grew stronger. All this was coming from the kitchen not to far from my room.

I tossed my towel on to the bed as I began to make my way towards the dresser. I rummaged looking for a pair of boxers. It was at that moment, my bedroom door went swinging open and in came a joy filled Italy.

I could feel my face go hot, it must have been darker then a tomato. I was at a loss for words. Standing here, holding my boxers to cover my body. At the same time Italy was was standing in my door way.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jeepers this is my first fan fic don't hurt me please. I would love it if you guys could comment on anything you think I should fix, Or even if there is something you would like to add to my story. **

**Though I do have a simple plot line I would be happy to squeeze in or add extra parts.**

**Hehe tell me if I should have put comas where periods are or sometimes no comas at all. **

**Me and my editor had many long ... I'll rephrase. We had painfully long arguments about these topics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Feliciano's Point of View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The pasta was finally cooked. I made farfalle with wurst, this is Germany's favourite. I made it hoping he wouldn't be angry at me for: sleeping in his room... without his permission, using his bathroom ...without his permission and waking him up the one day he planned to sleep in.

Watching the water bubble, I started to feel really bad. _ What if I ruined Germany's day because of this?_ I felt a pang of sadness strike my heart at the thought of disappointing Ludwig. I stood in the kitchen, still in one of Germany's towels. I've been living in Germany's house for a week now. It's easier this way for training reasons; well, that is how I convinced Germany to let me stay over for this long. He is my best friend, after all we have had lots of sleep overs. I skipped cheerfully in the freshly washed white towel, heading to get Germany for breakfast.

I flung the door open and here I was, standing in the door way of Germany's bedroom. I watched him scramble to find an article of clothing to cover himself with. I blushed and looked away. Seeing Germany struggle to clothe himself made me stumble on my words. " Oh umm, I'm sorry Germany. I.. err thought you were done. I mean like clothed...in here umm do you want me to go? Yeah I guess I should, uhh Okay." I stepped into the hallway, closing the door awkwardly.

I've walked in on Germany before. It wasn't like I tried to though. I'm just really clumsy and I don't think things through, but I mean its not like I'm saying I don't enjoy seeing Germany's muscular body. I blushed at the thought remembering what I just walked in on. Who am I kidding, I'm in love with him.

I waltzed back into the kitchen cupping my cheeks with my hands, as if it would make the blush fade away. I saw the pasta was still bubbling on the stove!I was to lost in thought earlier to notice I hadn't turned off the burner. I gasped tripping over my feet, then hurrying into the kitchen just in time to save the pasta.

I began to set the table to keep my mind off things. Unlike my house, Germany's house was always perfect; the table was spotless not even a piece of trash left on a counter. I set down the square shaped plates, the forks, and the pot of pasta in the centre of the table. The morning sun shone on to the table beautifully, I was smiling at my masterpiece, expecting this to set the mood for a good day.

As I was waiting for Germany my head was spinning. What if Germany is even more angry at me? That's four things that went wrong this morning. Tears began to fill my eyes, I don't want Germany to hate me. I tried looking on the positive side. I will just have to make it up to him. As I wiped the tears from my face, Germany appeared in his white button up business shirt, black pants and there on his face was his rectangular glasses.

"Work day?"I questioned tilting my head to the side

"Yes Italy, It's early. I might as well use the day to get ahead in my work" he said not making eye contact with me.

_He must be mad even his face its red from anger. _I thought sinking into my chair.

We ate with little chatter. No one dared mention what occurred less then 20 minutes ago. However, I got around to telling Germany about me saving the pasta like a superhero; hoping for a smile or a laugh.

"That's good Italy." Germany said, examining his food.

I finished my breakfast first like always then I proceeded to follow my normal routine of washing the pots and plates. I wish I could have had the guts to ask Germany how upset he was with me.

" I'm going to my office, Italy.. call me if there is an emergency, alright?" Germany stated, as he gently placed his dish on the counter beside me. At that moment Germany proceeded to walk to his office up stairs, leaving his best friend behind.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**At this moment I've already finished the 3****rd**** chapter but haven posted the first chapter yet *insert twilight zone music* **

**Okay I don't know if its just me but I'm so inpatient for chapters to update. So I don't want to make people wait to long for the next chapter either but suspense is good right? **

**~don't be shy to review ~3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ludwig's Point of View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I couldn't help but feel that awkward tension earlier today; when Italy and I ate breakfast. I never got to thank him for making pasta with wurst in it. Normally pasta is an odd dish to eat in the morning but not for Italy. Speaking of Italy,I couldn't even look at him today I was blushing every second as I thought of that adorable country stuttering to speak when he saw me more then half naked. Yet when we ate breakfast he was half naked himself that only made me blush more. I did have feelings for him, in my situation that only made things worse.

"thud" the sound of my hand hitting my forehead, my elbows leaning on my mahogany desk. Completely lost in thoughts "Ring" My head perked up as I lazily reached for the phone ahead of me.

"Germanyyyyy" Italy whined across the phone "I was out on a walk and now I'm lost"

"Do you have any idea of where you are?" I said a bit harshly to my ally

I heard silence over the phone " Westhavelland is written on a sign" Italy said in a scared voice

I knew exactly where he was .. Berlin ,Germany... "One moment" I got up and looked out the window into my rather large back yard to see Italy clutching his cell phone as he wandered in one of my gardens beside a pond. I raced outside to aid my helplessly lost friend. "Germany!" Italy voice light up

"I was following a kitty one minute the when he ran away I was lost" Feliciano couldn't stop smiling as he continued to ramble about his day. We walked back to the house together it had seemed Italy had totally forgotten the incident today. "Now Italy as I said earlier today, I'm busy"

"Aww but when will we have time to hang out" Italy cried

" we have training tonight at six Italy its a few hours away" I said before once again making my way to the office to focus on work, Its already 3pm.

The next few hours till training were stressful

"Ring"I reached for the jet black phone "Ja?"I said calmly "Germanyyy England tied my shoelaces together and I can not find my way home" the Italian shrieked into the phone.

So off I went saving and helping Italy

"Ring" I thought for a moment not wanting to pick up "JA?" I answered more sternly now "Germanyyy help me Egypt is picking on me"

Every time Italy screwed up I had to run in and deal with it even though I was busy. _He really is a weak country. I cant always be there to clean up his messes can I?_

"Ring" The phone sung its tune once more I twitched "VHAT?" I nearly screamed into the phone

"Mr. Germany?"Japan said in a mellow tone.

"Oh japan I'm terrible sorry, Italy has been calling all day,I haven't even a second to myself."

"I understand but aren't we still scheduled for our training at 6?" My friend said curiously

"Yes of course we are but its barely fi-ve ..Oh its 7" I just realized how much of my day was occupied with saving Italy.

"Thank you japan I'll be out in a second" I hung up the telephone and quickly got changed into my pine green uniform.

Outside I only found Japan, not to my surprise. Italy is most likely sleeping somewhere and not to my surprise he was, sleeping out on the training field.

"Italy! wake up"I roared

"Ve?" Italy responded

"Its training and your sleeping on the job!" I yelled attempting to motivate him

"Si." Italy got up and saluted me

I let out sigh " Lets start with laps!"

It had been an hour of hard work, well at lest for me and Japan. " Good work japan you have been dismissed for the day" I said after we finished all 10 laps overlapping Italy 9 times

"Arigato, Germany" Japan said through pants,we said our goodbyes. Once japan left I had to deal with Italy. I ran back to where my weak ally had been for the last half of training.

"Ve ~is training over?" Italy questioned relief in his voice

"Not for you not until you finish 9 laps" I yelled helping Italy off the ground.

"But Germany I'm tired and hungry can't I run tomorrow" he looked like a kicked puppy

"Italy you better start running you've done nothing today but get caught or hurt, trapped or lost!" I was now yelling at Italy. All the stress of earlier today came back.

"AND I HAD TO FIX ALL YOUR MISTAKES TODAY, CAN'T YOU TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF JUST ONCE?" I was still shouting at my ally "YOUR SUCH A WEAK COUNTRY!"

"Sniffle" I finally got a better looked at Italy was curled up holding his knees bursting into tears.

"Italy?" I asked calmly reaching my hand to his shoulder

"NO Ludwig..don't touch me" Italy chocked on his words through cries

"Italy I-"I tried to say before my sentence got interrupted by Italy shouting at me

"Noo... Why you ! Out of everyone It was never you...You were the only person who never told me I was weak. I'm sorry about every thing today, But I never thought the man I loved would yell at me be cause of that one flaw, the flaw I hate so much about myself " Italy shot up and took off sobbing

I was left in a daze _ he loved me ..what have I done. _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**I know most people don't read this blurb about what the author has to say. I've been there, while I was planing and learning on how I should write fanfics I just read stories like a psycho.**

**Thanks for the reviews I loved the help 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Feliciano point of view** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late, almost eleven so the night sky was lightless. Ugly storm clouds settled above me, as it softly rained. My tears were unseen in this weather. I was wandering in the direction to my house.

"I'm not scared of storms,I'm not scared of storms." I whispered to myself. I stop walking for a brief moment and I swore I heard someones foot steps behind me. It could be Germany, I felt that emotional stab slash my heart once more. I began to tear up again, I kept walking not wanting anyone to hear me sob.

I was walking on stone path that lead through a park. On my left side large field of grass connected to a evergreen forest. Some of these trees were so tall it looked as if the were reaching to the stars; To my right a few feet away a child's play ground sat painted in a mass variety of colours.

At that moment lightning struck in the forest not to far from me. I let out a shriek and sobbed some more. I only marched a few more steps till I felt goose bumps run up my arms as if someone is stalking me. I couldn't handle it anymore I needed help from Germany. I took out my cell phone and began to text Germany. I stopped half way through my text just staring at the brightly lit screen.

_What am I doing?_ _I'll prove Germany wrong, I don't need help...I can be strong_.

I gathered up all my bravery and turned around to catch a glimpse of my follower. It was a tall man with a green hoodie. "H-helloo" I said softer then I expected.

"Oh hello little Italy" the tall a masked man said.

He was wearing a green military coat the same shade as Germany's except, it was down to his knees. This man stood towering over me, clasping his curved silver sword tightly.

I started to tremble in panic and terror. My brother once told me of this man. He had tried to conquered him when we were younger if it wasn't for Spain who was watching over him like a mother, my twin brother Romano might still be under his rule. I don't even know how Spain could have stood up to such a strong nation. If Turkey did attacked Spain back then, the odds of Roman and him surviving would be very slim.

I gasped and dropped my cell phone on the ground

"T-tur-rkey W-what are you doing out here?" I whimpered, silence fell over us for a small period of time. All turkey did was stare into my eyes.

"Well I've always wanted a part of Italy you see" He took a few more step towards me we were now face to face.

In less then a second turkey's hand was clenched hold of my wrist.

"Ah turkey G-germany will be looking for me" I threatened gasping a bit from the pain of the Turkish mans hold.

" Well he isn't here now is he" A smirk stretched across turkeys face as his grip became tighter

I began to cry again "I'm not weak"I declared in a soft whimper. _I could only think of how Germany yelled at me today. _Turkeys grip loosened all of a sudden, I pulled my wrist out of his hand not letting this opportunity go to waste. This was not like turkey, to feel guilty?I wondered. Whatever the reason behind it didn't matter as long I was free.

Timing couldn't have been more terrible then this, lightning struck once again I screamed in fear;Tears pouring from my face. I took off for the forest where the lightning struck, terrified of turning back. I heard loud heavy foot steps chasing after me.

I trip on a root at the entrance of this woodland, fell face first into a gravel path, rocks sliced part of my face.

" Italy?" I heard the deep voice ring through my head.

I got up scrambling to my feet and ran straight. Not long after I was lost and petrified. I didn't stop running until I was at a cliff end. The drop was off this cliff was about 10feet " Felicicano? His voice rang through out the woods. I backed up forgetting about the drop, the rocks gave way. I was falling backwards the dark sky was all I could see.

_I'm sorry Germany If only I was stronger ...I love you Ludwig _.Then everything faded to black...My eyes began to flutter open. I was wishing I was safe, being held tight in Ludwig's strong arms. I felt warmth surrounding my body my eye sight still hazy. The warmth I felt was not Ludwig or my soft bed sheets, it was my blood hugging my body while it started seeping through my clothes..As soon as I became fully contuse of my situation the pain took over. I let out a muffled scream . I had to stay quite, fear filled me quick .I wasn't the only one in this forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**End of chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**EEEE I'm so exited I can't wait for the final chapter and thanks for the reviews . eeeeee hugs.**

**Sorry its taken longer I'm on a trip and I left my editor . So this means the next chapter will take a bit longer then expected as well . Sorry . **


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ludwigs point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt as if I was frozen to spot my legs couldn't budge. All I could do was stand here speechless, unable to think or act. This was very unusual to me. I was trained for war, battle strategies was one of my best skills. However in this situation I did nothing except, watch the Italian vanish from my sight.

My mind began to go off like fireworks. H-he confessed his l-love for me.

Italy is so loving to everyone he must have meant it in a friendly way. I tried to convince myself of this but I knew it wasn't true. I slumped down to the grass running my fingers through my sweaty hair. I was the one who made Italy cry and run away what kind of a lover is that. I should have said something to stop him, maybe tell him how how I felt towards him..._How do I feel about Italy_? My face now a burning scarlet, just at the mention of my affection for Italy. Rain began to hit my face cooling it down a bit from its burning state.

Storm clouds sat on the sky as far as I could see. Something in my stomach twisted at this sight. The weather seemed to mock my feeling when the clouds gave off a low rumble of thunder. The realization that I had scared Italy off into his worst nightmare; now not only was Italy upset he was terrified in this sort of weather. I didn't know what happened but at that moment i was up and running heading to save my Italy. I didn't need to know how strong my feelings were towards Italy, I just knew I loved him enough to not let him cry alone.

Its must have been at least ten thirty by the time I stopped running my heart was pounding in my chest with adrenaline coursing through my blood. "Which way would have he gone?" I mumbled to myself. _Where would he go?! Definitely not his brothers can't be my house._ All of a sudden I knew where he would go. The old park, I was about a block or two away; That's where Italy went on the worst day of his life.

It was last year in January the coldest year we have ever had. Italy use to have this beautiful silver fur ball named Doitsu. I never understand why he got that name Italy just insisted it reminded him of me. Well Doitsu loved to play outside and anyone can see where this goes down hill.

~~~~Memory

"Germany!" Italy came stumbling in to my office tears threatening to burst from his eyes.

"Wheres Doitsu?!" Now the waterworks began he slid down from the door frame exploding into tears.

I leaped from my seat I took my glasses off and kneeled down beside Italy. " Italy no need to worry he is outside somewhere or hiding in the house again." I smiled down at my ally. "Sniffle.. really?" Italy questioned. "Yes trust me he's fine" little did I know this was going to be the only lie I ever told my friend.

Together we got off the floor and headed for the front door. I garbed my black coat it had a trench coat look but shorter double buttoned as well. I slipped this on accompanied by my German coloured scarf and black gloves. As I was putting on my everyday boots I saw Italy run down the stairs. He was wearing a cute navy blue coat with fur riming the hood, Italy looked adorable in everything he wore. "Germany what else do I need to wear?" Italy chirped. I snapped back to reality " Uhh maybe a hat and mittens" I said with a small grin. " Oh thank you Germany" Italy ran back up to his room. Italy was staing over for the holiday even though it was the middle of January Italy still was in Christmas spirit he still sing Christmas songs too. He was such a child it made me happy to have someone so full of love, If it wasn't for Italy coming over for Christmas I might have spent it alone. Italy came back down stairs now wearing white mittens and earmuffs.

"Ready to go?" I questioned Italy."Ya lets hurry its cold outside, I don't want Doitsu to get sick." he said painfully. We roamed the streets for hours calling out for the lost silver cat. We finally made it to this old park with a playground on one side with frostbitten metal and to the left a large field of untouched snow. I noticed the auburn male inspecting the snow very thoroughly I gave him a questioning look went he throw his head up to look me in the eyes. " Paw Prints" Italy squealed with joy. "Doitu's paw prints Germany look" I turned kept my attention on the overjoyed Italian. I began to suspect what was at the end of this trail, What if the frost got to the kitten before Italy could save him. A little scenario played through my head, Italy holding his silver cat crying his heart out never to love again. The prints were making their way to a little street just at the end of the park. " Doitu?" auburn haired Italy called.

I heard a little ring coming from ahead of us. Without any warning we heard the heart aching sound of breaks and tires shrieking on ice. I didn't have anytime to shield Italy's eyes he was to far ahead. All I saw was a small Italian holding a ash grey cat all out crying holding nothing back. Italy couldn't even speak to the driver who was unable to find the right words. I've seen Italy cry it happens a fair bit however the pain in his eyes when he looked back towards me clinging to his cat was like all the joy was broken inside him. I could only imagine how hard this was for Italy all I could do was hug him, hold him close. Doitu was purring and that's when I knew all hope wasn't lost for my Italian there wasn't any blood stained snow. I shot up like a rocket we borrowed the mans car and we headed straight to the vet.

Romano Italy's older twin. Never understood why Italy thought this was the worst day of his life. Doitu lived through his cold and still lives in Rome as a joyful ashed coloured cat. Even though Romano didn't understand I knew. It wasn't that Doitu almost died because he didn't even get hit by the car he had hypothermia. It was the thought of losing someone you loved.

~~~~~~Memory end

Lightning struck as I was walking, I heard a familiar scream I picked up speed and took off like a bullet. I was getting closer and closer to my lonely Italy. I could hear my footsteps smashing into the cobblestone street. The way was poorly light with old fashion street lamps. With one swept turn I was at the entrance to the park. I was stood there staring at the scene ahead, turkey was there next to Italy comforting him from what I could tell. I failed... I couldn't even protect Italy. I pondered whether I should have confronted Italy and still confused but he didn't need me I should probably just let him cool off from what happened anyway. I slowly started to move back to the cobble stone street practically dragging myself. " G-germny will be looking for me" I heard Italy whimper quietly. My body shot around only making out slight mumbles but this time turkeys hand was holding on to Italy. Jealousy boiled inside me. " Oi" I said as I marched towards my Italy.

Once again the weather matched my feelings as lightning struck out. Italy gave a loud scream and even from where I stood I could tell he was crying; At the sight of the lightning I watched Italy flee in terror. Italy was running into his worst nightmare;A stormy night in a large old forest. My instincts wanted me to beat the hell out of that Turkish man but he got out of the way pretty fast when he saw me coming. I know I didn't have the full story behind turkey reasons for restraining my Italy and making him cry. However seeing Italy cry makes me on edge. I could only send him a death glare as I stormed off after my frightened Italian.

"Thud" the sound Italy made when he reached the entrance of the forest. " Italy!" I said with worry, he had slipped or tripped on something I thought he was going to bawl in pain. To my surprise he stumbled up and proceeded with running.

I guess my training did pay off, Italy was out of sight I must have lost him through the trees and the bushes; No longer hearing the sound of his shoes crunching stray branches. Only logical thing to do now was to wait or start a search, I was a fairly large forest.

" Felicano" I said wandering the path "Felicano." A horrific noise started from so where near by. Rock grinding together it sounded as if I were about to be buried alive by stone. I braced for impact, throwing my arms over top of my head for protection.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hehe It hasn't been 2months since I posted...sorry about that.

**Anyway how do you want to find Italy first Turkey or Germany? **


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Germanys P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood there bracing myself all my muscles tensing. I throw my arms over my head hunching over, to protect my head as much as possible. Fear was coercing through my veins adrenalin still running high.

Then nothing, the noise stopped or more or less began to fade only the sound of tiny pedals readjusting themselves to the movement that once occurred.

I relaxed my muscles and took the risk of unguarding my skull. Everything seemed fine for me but as soon as the last pebbles fell i heard a muffled fear filled scream of pain. My worry for Italy never left my heart for a fraction of a second and when that scream sounded too much like my Italian.

My heart slowly began to shatter. i kept walking to where the soft sobs were coming from and what i saw was almost indescribable with words. My best friend, Laying covered in his own blood. so full of fear and terror . His eyes were fluttering barely holding conciseness.

I was scared.

" Italy! Oh god Italy"words were barley forming

i pushed the rocks off the fragile mans body.

"We have to get you to the hospital. We have to get you to the hospital." I repeated to myself to stay focused.

I was biting back tears. As soon as i had the broken Italy in my arms pressed against my chest I began to run. And no matter how tired my legs got or how worn I felt I couldn't stop.

I now understood that feeling Italy tried to explain to Romano. The thought of losing Italy tore at my heart turning it into some kind of black hole engulfing all the happiness I had ever felt. Tears rolled down my cheeks and dropped onto Italy. My tears stained his clothes but no where near as much as the bright pasta red blood.

Then Out of no where my little Italian started to through a fit in my arms freaking out.

"Italy calm down" i insisted. I looked at him shocked that he could even move.

I struggled to hold him still but he only flailed more against me. The next moment he had managed to slip free from my grip and fall to the pavement of the road.

He let out a moan of pain as he made contact with the ground beneath him "let go of me" Italy wailed

I stood there stunned with a million thoughts and possibles outcomes playing through my head. "_Did he not know who I am did he loss his memory from the fall?!"_

I reach out and touched the side of Italy's cheek " I love you" I said tears forming in my eyes.

Italy gave a shocked expression mix with the realization of reality.

"Ger-Germany? " Italy said through this sobbing. I was about to hug him when i saw him move towards me and tremble in pain. I had hardly even realized that he was still bleeding and i was drenched in his blood as well. I scooped him up the hospital was about 6 blocks form here. Italy gave a hurt and pain filled expression to me. I knew how badly he hurt and how much he wanted to tell me. His face was stained with tears that seemed to almost have a continuance flow from his eyes.

The sliding doors of the hospital opened as soon a I approached.

" Help me Please" was all I could say and doctors came running . They were a bit in panic themselves and the first thing they did was give Italy a shot to help with the pain. He was still held close in my arms and we locked eyes when the doctor injected the needle, Italy hates needles. I then had to place him in a stretcher as I watched the drugs take effect, they made Italy doze off. A nurse came to take to me asking so many questions. Words pranced through my head like some kind of merry go round. I was emotional not all there but I still managed to get through them. I paced in the hallway stress and fear were the only emotion I could recognize in myself.

It Wasn't until later, a doctor came out.  
" Your really lucky sir" the doctor informed me slipping out of my Italians hospital room.  
" I-I know" I spat out a bit to harsh. The doctor looked a bit taken back  
" I just came out to notify you that his injuries are not life threatening. And he won't need surgery or anything that drastic. He just needed some stitches and bandages."  
Relief flooded through my whole body. I let out a huge breath, that I wasn't even aware I was holding. The doctor opened the door gesturing me inside. He was asleep, looking as he normally does when he is sleeping... well except he had clothes on. All the blood was cleaned off ,and his face looked fine but there were a few minor scrapes. I thanked the doctor who was patiently waiting at the door almost asking for this silent notification. While I was pulling up a chair Italy shifted sending me on full concerned alert. He was just readjusting in his sleep. I thought about calling Romano, but that should wait for morning . Only took an hour before I was able to fall asleep holding tightly on Italy's hand.


End file.
